


Are You Still Awake?

by lilgulie5



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, Future Fic, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilgulie5/pseuds/lilgulie5
Summary: A one-shot from Boat Sex through the Battle of the Dawn and beyond with short glimpses into Jon and Daenerys's life together.





	Are You Still Awake?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LustOnMyFingers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LustOnMyFingers/gifts).



> This fic just came to me this morning and I had to write it! I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Dedicated to my bff Sharon who has been under the weather lately!

“Are you still awake? he asked.

 

“Yes,” she whispered, lifting her head up from his chest. She rested her chin on his shoulder and offered him a shy smile. It was an odd feeling seeing as they had just as spent half of the night becoming better acquainted with one another in the most intimate way. She felt almost timid now, unsure of what to do next. 

 

“Hello,” he smiled back and brushed a strand of hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear. 

 

“It must look a fright now.” 

 

She raised a hand to her head and felt round the messy tangle of braids. She knew she should take them out or there would be Seven Hells to pay in the morning. Missandei would be curious about why it was in such a state of disarray. Normally, she slept with it loose or in a single plait, never in the ornate construction her dear friend and advisor helped her weave. 

 

“It doesn’t,” he assured her. 

 

With a sigh, she pushed herself up, taking some of the bed linens with her to cover herself. Slowly, she began to unfasten the intricate braids. As she worked she felt his hand softly caress her back, his fingers tracing delicate patterns up and down her spine. They swept beneath her cascade of hair and lightly massaged the tense muscles in her neck. Before long he was sitting up as well, pressing a kiss to her shoulder as he took a smaller braid in his hand. 

 

“What are you doing?” she asked, turning her head and offering a quizzical smile. 

 

“Helping,” he replied simply. 

 

“You don’t have to do that.” 

 

“It’s only fair. I helped make the mess.” 

 

She could not argue with that, especially when  _ making the mess _ had been so fulfilling. They worked together in silence until every braid was undone. He combed his fingers through her moon-gold tresses until they hung in loose waves down her back and then settled down into his pillow once more. 

 

“Thank you,” she said, lying down to face him. 

 

“You’re welcome, Daenerys.” 

 

“Dany.” 

 

“What?” 

 

“You can call me Dany.” 

 

“But I thought-” 

 

“I like the way it sounds when  _ you _ say it. It’s my name. It always was and perhaps now it’s time to attach some better memories to it.” 

 

“Alright,” he nodded, leaning forward to kiss her. “Dany then.” 

 

* * *

 

“Are you still awake?” 

 

“Hmmm?” 

 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” she replied, rolling over and straddling his waist. 

 

“Well now I’m awake,” he said. His hands found her hips and slid down to cup her arse. “You’re insatiable, woman.” 

 

“So you’ve told me, but I can’t help it. I simply can’t get enough of you.” 

 

She ground her hips down and felt him begin to harden beneath her, a smile of satisfaction playing upon her lips. Within moments he was buried deep within her again as she moved above him. He filled her up so perfectly, so completely. She felt whole. He made love to her in a way no other man had done before and she would not-  _ could not-  _ let him go. 

 

“I love you,” she whispered afterward as she lay on top of him. His cock was still inside her and she did not want to move away from him just yet. 

 

It was the first time she had uttered the words aloud, though she had felt them for so long. The first time she truly admitted it to herself had been when he left Dragonstone to journey north of the Wall. It felt as if her heart was being torn out of her chest and she knew it was love, but she knew it began even before that. 

 

“I love you, too,” he replied, placing a finger under her chin and tilting her face up to meet her gaze. “For so long and until the day I die.” 

 

* * *

 

“Are you still awake?” 

 

“Yes,” she confessed.

 

“Come back to bed, love,” he said sitting up on the cot in their tent.

 

He watched her in the dim glow of the candlelight as she stood up from the chair and walked back over to the cot. She had a thick fur draped over her nightgown, but her feet were bare. 

 

“I can’t sleep. We’ll be there tomorrow and I’m just...I can’t sleep.” 

 

“It’ll be alright.” 

 

“How do you know that?” she asked as she climbed under the covers again. “I suppose I know how you must’ve felt when you came to Dragonstone. Was I everything you expected?” 

 

“No,” he replied honestly and he noticed a frown darken her face. “You were more.” 

 

She pressed her lips against his for that and slid her foot up his calf, causing him to jump and let out a string of curses. 

 

“Seven Hells your feet are cold!” 

 

“That’s what you deserve.” 

 

“Come here.” 

 

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body flush against his, letting her bury her neck and cold nose in the crook of his neck. She was not used to the cold as he was. He doubted she had seen snow until she flew North to rescue him and his men. She could walk through flames but even the Mother of Dragons needed to be warmed every now and then. 

 

“What if they hate me?” she whispered, her breath warm against his skin. 

 

“They can’t. Not once they truly see you for what you are. And I’ll be beside you the whole time.” 

 

“Do you swear it?” 

 

“Aye,” he nodded. “By the old gods and the new.” 

 

* * *

 

“Are you still awake?” she asked as she ran her fingers through his black curls. 

 

“Yes,” he breathed, his words dancing over the flesh of his wife’s belly. 

 

He had been lying like that for the better part of an hour. Their limbs were tangled together and he was too comfortable to move. The days ran together like a blur of revelations, arguments, and reconciliations. They had sworn vows to one another before the heart tree in Winterfell’s Godswood and sworn to rule the Seven Kingdoms together. If there was a Westeros left…

 

_ There has to be _ , she thought as he placed a kiss above her navel. It was her hope against hope, not so they could rule over a kingdom together, but so that they could see their children and their children’s children someday. She still dreamt of the house with the red door, but now he was beside her and it was not her running through the grass barefoot, but her child. 

 

Yes. They must end this war. They  _ must _ win. 

 

* * *

 

“Are you still awake?” 

 

She did not stir and he thought that might be for the best. She had already been up most of the night before. Even queens needed their rest. He pushed the blankets off the bed and walked over to the small cradle by her bedside where their daughter was fussing. Lifting her gently, he held the newborn to his chest and walked towards the large open balcony, swaying as he did so to soothe her. 

 

“Shhhh,” he whispered against her tuft of dark hair. “I’ve got you now.” 

 

He looked out across the Gullet towards Blackwater Bay as the moon and stars shone above. They had set up a makeshift capital on Dragonstone as they formed a plan for the reconstruction of King’s Landing and the Red Keep. Much of the city remained unscathed, but Cersei Lannister had still managed to inflict a good deal of damage of the most profitable parts of the capital, using her wildfire to raze parts of the city. 

 

“This is where I first met your Mama,” he cooed. “This is where I fell in love with her. She took my breath away the moment I saw her, but don’t tell her that. Let’s keep that between you and me.” 

 

“Who are you talking to?” a voice from behind him called and he turned to see her pulling a robe over her nightgown as she gingerly walked towards him. 

 

“You shouldn’t be out of bed.” 

 

“A king and a maester now, are we?”

 

“She was fussing and I didn’t want to wake you.” 

 

“Alysanne is probably hungry,” she said, covering her mouth as a yawn escaped. “Bring her to the bed and I’ll feed her and you can finish telling her your story.” 

 

* * *

 

“Are you awake?” 

 

No answer. 

 

“Mama,” the little girl whispered louder, tugging on her mother’s arm. “Are you awake?” 

 

“What?” Daenerys blinked as her eyes tried to adjust to the darkness of the room. “Alysanne what’s the matter?” 

 

A flash of lightning illuminated the room for the briefest of moments followed closely by a deep rumble of thunder that caused the four-year-old girl and her two-year-old little brother to let out a yelp of fright. 

 

“Robb doesn’t like the storm,” Alysanne said quickly. 

 

“And you’re being a good sister by making sure he’s not scared?” her mother asked, raising an eyebrow. 

 

“What this now?” Jon asked, roused from sleep and propping himself up on his elbow to look at his children. 

 

“We can’t sleep, Papa!” his daughter exclaimed. “The thunder is too loud.” 

 

“Come up here,” he conceded easily. He made room on the bed between him and his wife as his daughter and son climbed up onto the large bed. Robb quickly snuggled into his mother’s side as another clap of thunder echoed through the bedchamber.

 

“It’s just a summer storm,” Daenerys whispered, kissing the top of his head. “Nothing to be frightened of.” 

 

“Easy for you to say,” Jon laughed. “Your mother was born during one of the worst summer storms Westeros has ever known.” 

 

“I know that,” Alysanne said. “That’s why she’s called Stormborn. Right, Mama?” 

 

“Yes darling.” 

 

“Is the baby afraid of the storm, too?” 

 

“I don’t think so,” Dany replied, smoothing a hand over her belly and smiling when her son did the same. In two moons time they would welcome their third child. “Your brother or sister is moving about, but I doubt they’re scared. They know they’re safe.” 

 

“We’re safe now, too because we’re with you and Papa.” 

 

“That you are,” Jon said, smiling over his daughter’s head at his wife. “Now both of you, close your eyes. We all need to get back to sleep.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
